There is another member of the ppgz!
by dotokimi-chan
Summary: The ppgz were trapped in the midst of a battle with Mojo when suddenly, a mysterious figure frees them. Who was that person and what! Why was she wearing a pggz belt? Could it be another member?
1. Who exactly is Murakami Emiko?

Character: Murakami Emiko

Personality: Cold, ignorant, rude, afraid to open up feelings from past memories, tomboyish

Appearance: Long, wavy hazel- colored hair, comes up to lower back. (Hides it with cap), emerald eyes, heart-shaped face, wears cap, sweatshirt, and jeans to school.

PPGZ name: Spirited Bree!

Weapon: Bow and Arrow/ music baton

Color: Peach

Chapter one: Who exactly is Murakami Emiko?

Momoko POV.:

A scream could be heard in the Akatsutsumi residence.

"Crap!" I thought. "How could I be late on the first day of school?"

I quickly dressed, put my trademark bow in my hair, and headed straight for school. As I arrived, my friends: Miyako and Kaoru were already in their seats.

Sorry for not introducing myself earlier! My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi, currently a sophomore and attending Hokey Pokes High School. My best friends are Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara. Just to let you know: we are the power puff girls! It is our job to protect the people of our city from evil people. That's a little about me… now onto the story!

"Hey guys," I panted.

Miyako giggled. "Did you sleep in today?"

"Yeah."

"Hmph. Just as I thought from a pig head like you." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru-chan!" I puffed out my cheeks like a baby.

"Aw! You look so cute!" Miyako chirped. I blushed.

"Settle down, class," Ms. Keane said. "There is a new student that will be joining us today. Say hello to Emiko Murakami!"

All eyes turned to the door as a girl walked in. She looked like a total tomboy! She had no girly thing on her and no offense to her; she has no sense of fashion. Every-one were disgusted by how she looked. Besides that, one thing I noticed was her piercing emerald orbs and a very strong aura of power. Could she be one of us? Nah, she couldn't.

Emiko POV.:

Stupid! I had to attend just because my stupid grand-parents wanted me to. The only thing I don't want to do is to go to a stupid school, do stupid stuff there, and be a loner. I just… Gah!

Flash Back:

"Emiko, dear. Come out. We need to talk to you," my grams called from downstairs.

I came downstairs and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for her to say her "speech" of whatever.

"Your gramps and I decided to make you go to school."

"You what?" I said, not believing what she had just said.

"We decided you need to make some friends and learn in a better environment."

I glared at my grams and gramps. They knew how much I hated school and whatnot. Why did they do this to me? I ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Ugh," I thought. "Whatever."

I took out my iPod and started to listen to music, to drown out the misery I was having.

Flash Back end.

"Say hello to Emiko Murakami." I snapped back into reality when I heard Ms. Keane say my name."

I quickly shoved my hazel- colored hair into my cap and into the classroom. Immediately, I saw faces of disgust everywhere, especially from this spoiled- looking, poofy-haired brat. That didn't surprise me because I wore baggy clothes all the time. Then, I noticed three girls staring intently at me. What surprised me was that they held a great amount of power. My eyes lingered onto their wait, which held their belt.

I smirked and thought, "I found you, Power Puff girls."


	2. Our Mysterious Savior

Kaoru POV.:

It was the same old boring math class. I was literally falling asleep and drooling on the worksheets handed out.

BEEP! BEEP! "Finally, to get out of this class!" I thought

"Ms. Keane, I think my head is going to explode!" I heard Momoko say.

"Ms. Keane, I have the stomach flu!" Miyako followed.

"Ms. Keane, I have both of those combined!" I wailed.

"Oh no! go to the nurse's office right now!" Ms. Keane responded.

We raced out of the classroom and ran on top of the building. Hyper Blossom! Rolling Bubbles! Powered Buttercup! We transformed and flew to the destroyed part of the city.

Emiko POV.:

BEEP! BEEP! I heard the faint beeps of the ppgz. All of the sudden, they started shouting some lame excuses and Ms. Keane actually bought it. Stupid people are surrounding me.

After they raced out, I calmly raised my hand and asked, "May I go to the restroom?"

Ms. Keane nodded and I ran to the rooftop and transformed. Spirited Bree! My outfit design is the same as the others, but my color is peach. The only difference is my outfit gives me power anklets and bracelets to harness my power. My brown hair is let down and I have a little music note clip on the side. Also, my weapon is actually two combined into one. It includes a music baton and a bow and arrow. Enough with the introduction stuff. I'm pretty sure the other idiots would be in trouble or something. Oh well, Bree to the rescue!

Miyako POV.:

Oh, dear. It's Mojo again. I mean, how persistent is this evil monkey? Well, better finish him off earlier. Faster the better!

Bubble Champagne! I aimed my attack on his machine, but it bounced off harmlessly and it hit me! Ah! I never knew my power was this powerful! I looked to see Blossom and Buttercup in the same position as I am.

"Somebody help us!" We cried.

Out of nowhere, a voice was heard. "I knew you idiots would get into trouble like this."

"What did you say, punk!" Buttercup said. Apparently, she does not like to be called "idiot."

I couldn't see clearly, but it looked like she had long hair, like Blossom, and she was wearing our uniform?! Who is she? The mysterious figure smirked. She lifted her finger and a baton came out. She waved her baton and said, "Symphony Sparkle."

Magically, the sparkles broke our chains and we knocked out Mojo, who was dumbfounded. Blossom broke the silence, "Thank you for saving us. Who are you?"

She spoke, "You'll find out in time."

With that, she snapped her fingers and she disappeared in a shower of sparkles. Who was our mysterious savior? All this suspense is killing me. I'll figure out, someday.


	3. Emiko has a boyfriend?

Kaoru Pov.:

It's been a week since that person saved us and I just want to punch her since she called me an idiot. Who does she think she is? Ugh, I hope I find out soon, cause I owe her a beating. I was talking to my friends, or should I say LISTEN to them talk, and Emiko all of the sudden came into the classroom. I don't know why, but that girl seemed awfully familiar. "Do I know her?" I thought. Was she a power puff?

"Naww, it can't be," I said.

" 'Naww, it can't be' what?" Momoko and Miyako asked.

"N-N-Nothing, hahaha, just thinking," I smiled sheepishly.

All of the sudden, Emiko stood up from her chair and ran out the door. Talk about weird. Wait… why do I care?

Emiko Pov.:

Ugh. Those girls keep looking at me. It's kinda creeping me out. I looked out the window and saw a person leaning on the sakura tree as if he was waiting for someone.

"?," I thought. I had a feeling I knew him. I searched my mind and my eyes flew open.

"Hiro-kun?" I whispered and ran out the door.

I reached the person and I couldn't tell if it was him or not since he turned his face to the side. "Did you recognize me, Emmy-chan?" This person said.

"H-H-Hi-Hiro-kun?" I stuttered.

The person turned around. Oh god… it was him. "Hiro-kun!" I ran towards him and jumped on him. He laughed, "Oh Emmy-chan, you wouldn't want your dear boyfriend to be stepped on."

I blushed a deep red. I got too hyper around him.

"Why are you wearing that stupid cap?" He asked. Without asking he pulled off my cap and my caramel hair flowed to my waist.

"Much better," he smiled.

[A.N. HOLD IT. I need to tell you who Emiko's "Hiro-kun" is.

Nakamura Hiroto: often called Hiro.

Appearance: Light Brown hair, gray eyes, "handsome" according to his fan girls, "your average hottie, I should say", ear piercings

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, chill, total opposite of Emiko, really scary when annoyed

Who is he: Emiko's boyfriend, secretly a member of the RRBZ ( Stormy Bryce)

How did he meet and fall in love with Emiko: When Emiko first came to his school, he was expecting her to fall for him, like every other girl did. Surprisingly, she pushed him away, which attracted him. One day, he saw Emiko being harassed by a group of men and he fought them all, and comforted Emiko. She had opened up to him and he found out all this stuff that had gone wrong in her life. He fell in love with how strong she was after being abandoned by her parents and being beat up by her stepparents. Later on, he started to develop feelings and BOOM… they were dating.

Basic summary of who Hiro-kun is]

NOW BACK TO THE STORY

Momoko Pov.:

I was talking to my friends and looked out the window. And OHHH MYYY GOSHHIINESSS. I saw the world's hottest guy standing right there. OMGOMGOMGOMG. I need to make him mine and mine forever! MUHAHAHAHA. (Momoko got a little crazy.. hehehe)

"Ermm… you okay, Momoko?" Miyako asked.

"NO… I AM NOT OKAY I HAVE A MAN TO MAKE MINE. MUHAHAHAHA" Red fire surrounded me. Miyako and Kaoru sweat dropped.

"There she goes again." Kaoru sighed.

"Well, that's our Momoko." Miyako smiled awkwardly.

"WAIT." I cried.

There was a GIRL with him. Awww man, he's taken. But I have to say she looks so pretty. She has long hazel hair reaching her waist and her emerald orbs are so piercing and wait… what? Is that EMIKO?


End file.
